


Pick Me Up

by jennisnotokay



Series: A Collection of YuKi AUs [5]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, the fluffiest of fluffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennisnotokay/pseuds/jennisnotokay
Summary: Yuto came to Korea to further his education. He didn't expect to fall for the cute Kindergarten teacher.





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Kino and Yuto are the cutest and I wanted to write something fluffy and soft and I think Kino would make a great Kindergarten teacher if he didn't become an idol, but luckily, he did.
> 
> Also support Hyuna and E'Dawn/Pentagon OT10. 
> 
> Thank you! Please enjoy!

He already missed Japan. It was his home and it had been his home his whole life. Going to Korea was an adventure. He tried to remind himself that he was doing this to better himself. He decided that finishing University in a different country would be what he needed. He was studying business and an old family friend friend owned a moderately well-known business and by Yuto’s luck, that family friend lived in Korea.

Korea was very different from Japan, but that was to be expected. No matter how close the two countries were, Yuto knew this wasn’t his home. 

Getting off the plane and going to bag check was exhausting. It took an hour. He came in at one of the busiest times. The airport was massive too and Yuto’s Korean wasn’t as good as he was hoping it would be when he arrived (he had been learning it for two years). He got lost twice.

When he finally had his bags, he made his way out into the entrance of the airport. His father’s old friend should be waiting for him.

As he made his way in, he looked around. He saw a sign for ‘Adachi Yuto’ and saw an older gentleman, close to his father’s age with a woman that was much younger, late twenties maybe and she had a little girl in her arm.

He made his way over and bowed his head, “Hello.”

“You have grown,” the old man laughed, pulling Yuto in for a hug. The man was much shorter than him. His head only making it just to his shoulders. Yuto didn’t know what to do in that situation.

“He just got off a plane. Give him a second,” the woman stated, “Welcome to Korea, Yuto. I’m Hyuna, Hyunbin’s daughter. And this is my daughter, Minah. She wanted to meet you.”

The little girl looked at him for a moment before burying her face in her mother’s neck. The woman chuckled, “Don’t be shy. Say hi to Yuto.”

She was reluctant, but she bowed her head slightly, “Hello.”

Yuto thought she was cute. He stepped over and held out his hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Minah.”

Minah stared at his hand for a moment before resting her hand in his. He carefully wrapped his fingers around her hand, shaking it. She giggled and pulled her hand away, burying her face again. Hyuna smiled, “She likes you.”

He smiled. He guessed Korea wouldn’t be too bad. It seemed like the family he was staying with was nice.

The ride into the city gave him a pretty good idea on what to expect. Seoul was beautiful. He didn’t know where to look. Hyunbin was talking about him and his father when his father was in Korea years ago. Yuto’s father spent a decent amount of time in Korea before he returned to Japan and married Yuto’s mother. They still kept in contact. Yuto’s father had his own business too and the two collaborated often. He offered to give Yuto a place to stay while he was at University since they lived so close.

The rest of his day went by rather fast. They got to the house and he was shown the guest room where he would be staying. He got a tour of the house. He met Hyuna’s husband, Hyojong. He and Hyuna were going to take over for Hyunbin when he retired which was coming up at the end of the year. They decided to move in when Hyuna’s mother died so Hyunbin wouldn’t be alone and he could see Minah. Hyunbin was a rather quiet man and kept to himself, mosting sitting in his chair watching some drama.

“Yuto, I have a favor to ask,” Hyuna spoke.

They were sitting at the dinner table. Hyojong had made dinner while Hyunbin, Minah and Hyuna went to get Yuto. He even made him the meal Japanese to comfort Yuto. It was pretty good. 

Yuto glanced up at the older woman and raised a brow, “What is it?”

“Your classes… they don’t start until 9, right?” She asked, “And they end around 5?”

Thinking back to his schedule, he nodded his head, “Yeah. Why?”

Hyuna sighed, “One reason we were really glad you were coming is because it has been difficult to get Minah from Kindergarden. Could you taking her and bringing her home? We really shouldn’t ask, but it’s just down the street from your University, so it shouldn’t be out of your way!”

Yuto chuckled, glancing over at Minah who looked at him, “I would love to do that. You don’t mind, Minah?”

The four-year-old smiled sweetly, “Nope. Thank you, Yuto oppa.”

Hyojong smiled, “She’s too charming, right? She gets that from her mom.”

“Hush,” Hyuna laughed. She looked over at Yuto, “Thank you. We really appreciate this.”

Yuto shrugged, “I don’t mind.”

Hyojung grinned, “See. I told you he’d say yes.”

“Yah,” Hyuna rolled her eyes, “You’re a lifesaver.”

Yuto looked over at Minah who smiled at him as she continued eating. He never really spent much time with kids. He didn’t know many people with kids. His siblings were dating, but none of them had kids of their own. He liked to think he was good with kids. He’d find out.

Sometime after that, Yuto passed out in his bed. He didn’t even unpack. He had the next week off before school was officially back in action, so that meant he had time to explore the city. Except he didn’t want to do that just yet. That first day, he would explore the surrounding area, but first, he had to take Minah to school.

He was up thirty minutes before seven, much to his chagrin. He was still so tired, but he did offer. When he got up and made his way into the living room, Minah was already dressed and eating her breakfast while watching cartoons. It seemed like her parents made her food before they left. “Mornin’,” he muttered.

Yuto sat down, crossing his legs and he looked at her. She smiled at him, “Good morning. Your hair is messy.”

He didn’t even bother to brush his hair, so he wasn’t surprised. He reached up and ran a hand through the curls that appeared. He groaned when he caught a tangle. The little girl giggled and got up, running off. She came back soon enough and stood behind him, “I’ll brush your hair. Umma and appa let me brush their’s. I’m good at it.”

Yuto couldn’t argue. He was too tired. She did start brushing his hair and it didn’t hurt. She was very careful. For a four-year-old, she was very mature for her age. 

She finished brushing his hair and made sure Yuto ate some bread at least before they cleaned up and were out the door. Minah held his hand and pulled him along. She knew where she was going and Yuto could do nothing but follow her. In a few days, when he got some sleep, he’d be more energetic.

It wasn’t that long of a walk to the Kindergarden. They were there just at seven when it opened. Four teachers in aprons were standing there, greeting the students. Yuto barely focused on them as he got closer. 

“Good morning, Minah.”

“Morning, Hyunggu oppa,” the girl greeted.

The word ‘oppa’ caught his attention and his head snapped up. The person in front of him, Hyunggu, was beautiful. Yuto’s attraction to guys was something he kept to himself. It just wasn’t something you talked about, not that he was someone who actually cared what others thought, but this guy was worth talking about.

He had a soft, round face with full cheeks. His smile was radiant. Perfect, white teeth and full lips and when he smiled. He smiled with his whole face. It was the way you could tell his smile was real and there was genuine kindness in it. He was shorter than Yuto, but thin even if he was wearing a baggy hoodie. He looked just about the same age as Yuto. He was cute and Yuto was already in danger. 

Many thoughts were going through his head. How could someone so young be a teacher? He didn’t know guys could be Kindergarten teachers. How could someone so attractive just smile like that and make Yuto’s life more confusing? Was he even gay? Probably not. How did he like his eggs in morning?

The girl pulled at Yuto’s arm, “Yuto oppa? You okay?”

Yuto realized he was ogling the other male. He cleared his throat and looked down at Minah, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

She smiled and looked at Hyunggu, “This is Yuto oppa. He’s from Japan. He’s staying with us.”

“Oh,” Hyunggu commented. He was kneeled down to look Minah in her eyes. When he looked up at Yuto, Yuto felt his heart do that annoying thing where it jumped and made his stomach feel funny. “It’s nice to meet you, Yuto. I’m Hyunggu.”

He was speaking in Japanese. The pretty, Kindergarten teacher was addressing him in Japanese - in flawless Japanese too. Was he really this lucky?

“It’s nice to meet you,” he replied back in Japanese. Hyunggu seemed pleased.

Minah tugged on Hyunggu’s apron, “Yuto oppa is gonna pick me up too!”

Hyunggu stood up then and smiled at Yuto, “That’s very nice of Yuto. Hyuna noona and Hyojong hyung are very lucky to have you around.”

Hyunggu kept looking at him, holding his glaze. Yuto get exposed and curious and confused but also giddy. Maybe he was imagining it because he wanted to. He must be imagining it.

“I hope we can get along,” Hyunggu held out his hand to Yuto. The Japanese male stared for a moment before he reached out, accepting the hand. 

Of course his hand was soft. Every other aspect of the other of was soft. Yuto swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at the other male, “Treat me well.”

“I will,” Hyunggu replies, shocking Yuto. Hyunggu chuckled lightly (Yuto knew it was a cliche, but he heard bells).

Hyunggu pulled his hand away. If Yuto had any backbone, he would grab for the hand again, but he didn’t. He just slowly let his hand fall to his side. 

The teacher took hold of Minah’s hand and she released Yuto’s. She bowed, “Bye, oppa. Have a good day. Don’t forget to eat.”

Yuto smiled, “Have a good day.”

Hyunggu looked up at Yuto, “See you tonight.”

Yuto wished for a moment it wasn’t just to pick up Minah, but he nodded anyways, “Tonight.”

It sounded like some secret promise that was between the two of them, but it was only just Yuto.

With one last wave, Hyunggu lead Minah inside the building. Yuto stood at the gate for a few more minutes before he stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned back in the direction of his new home.

His mind was full of the pretty Kindergarten teacher with the perfect smile, genuine kindness and the flawless Japanese. He had barely been in Korea for 24 hours, but he had a feeling he was going to like it there.

His day between dropping Minah off and going to pick her up was spent with sleeping, a trip to the grocery store and more sleeping. An hour before he was meant to pick her up, he actually went through his clothes to pick out something to wear.

It was ridiculous, honestly. Why was he trying to dress nicely for someone he didn’t know and especially since he wasn’t even sure Hyunggu was interested in him. Also they spoke for five minutes. It was too early to be acting like this. 

Realizing that his entire closet consisted of nothing but what could be described as funeral attire, he gave up. He looked like a slob this morning. He had been in a black t-shirt and sleeping pants with tennis shoes he hadn’t even fully pulled on, his heels exposed to the world. 

He changed the black t-shirt for black button up shirt with small white strips that went vertically and black trousers. He was still wearing his tennis shoes because he only had dress shoes and dress shoes screamed that he was trying too hard, but they were actually secured on his feet.

Finally arriving at the gates, Yuto felt awkward. He ran his hand over his shirt, brushing away any wrinkles. Parents were waiting for their children, chattering among themselves. There was a group of older women and they whispered amongst themselves, smiling in Yuto’s direction. He was well aware of his looks, but he felt awkward under their stares.

Soon students came pouring out, running to their parents. Minah was one of them. She came running and threw herself into Yuto. He laughed and picked her up, her arms wrapping around his neck, “I guess you’re not nervous around me anymore.”

“Nope! All the others are jealous I have such a cute oppa,” Minah giggled. A few of the girls from Minahs class did look his way and he smiled. 

“Minah was talking about you all day,” a soft voice mentioned. 

It was Hyunggu. He walked up to them. He had a beautiful smile on his lips, but Yuto was sure there wasn’t anything about him that wasn’t beautiful at this point.

“No sleeping pants?” Hyunggu noted, raising a brow. 

A soft blush appeared on Yuto’s cheeks, “No… I was tired this morning.”

Hyunggu chuckled, a sound Yuto wished he could save, “Its fine. I’m kidding. You had a real, just got out of bed look. It was cute.”

It was cute. Those words were now ringing in his head over and over again in a melody. The new boy of his dreams just called him cute. 

Minah leaned into Yuto, holding up a hand to cover the fact she was whispering to Yuto, “Hyunggu oppa kept asking about you.”

Hyunggu raised a brow, “Yah. Kim Minah, what are you whispering about? I feel left out.”

Minah giggled, resting her cheek against his. She grinned ear to ear, “It’s mine and oppa’s secret.”

The other male pouted and Yuto was tempted to blurt the ‘secret’ just because of how cute he was. All he wanted to was lean and ki-

“Yuto?”

The sound of his name surprised him. He was leaning in closer to Hyunggu. He thought he imagined it, but he was pleased the other was a few feet away otherwise it would really have looked like he was kissing him. Hyunggu had a raised brow and amused smile on his lips, “You seem to be dazed out a lot. People say those types are creative.”

Yuto cleared his throat, shrugging his shoulders, “Not really.”

“You’re really a man of a few words, aren’t you?” Hyunggu questioned, his arms crossed over his chest. “What do I have to do to get you out of your shell?”

Date me, Yuto thought pathetically and when Hyunggu started to laugh, he thought he said it out loud, but Hyunggu just smiled, “I’ll figure it out. Have a good night, Minah. Tell your parents I said hi.”

“Mm, I’ll ask umma if you can have dinner again! We can all have dinner together. Umma, appa, halboeji, me and you and Yuto oppa,” Minah listened the names with her fingers, a bright smile on her face.

This little girl was a God sent, Yuto was certain of it. Who needed a wingman when he had a precious child trying to help him ou? Hyunggu smiled, looking at Yuto again, “I’d like that. Maybe it would give me a chance to figure Yuto out, don’t you?”

The two smiled, but something about their smiles was strange - mischievous.

“Now I feel left out,” Yuto commented, not even realizing he said until Hyunggu laughed. It was a loud one, one where he used his whole body to show his amusement. His hand went out to Yuto’s shoulder to steady himself. He seemed like the type who leaned into others when he laughed. Yuto was fine with this. He just smiled stupidly at the other.

The other male shrugged, “Guess we all have secrets. Be safe going home.”

“Bye bye,” Minah waved from Yuto’s arms.

“Bye,” he waved back and turned his eyes to Yuto, “See you tomorrow.”

The familiar Japanese made him smile more and he nodded, repeating the phrase before he turned and headed back down the street. He glanced back to see Hyunggu still there. The other realized Yuto looked back and quickly moved to run back inside. 

His mind was swimming. He was almost certain that Hyunggu was flirting with him, but that same feeling of uneasiness weighed heavily. What if he was wrong and Hyunggu became disgusted with him? He’d rather just watch the other longingly than have that happen.

When they arrived home, Yuto made sure that Minah had a snack while she did homework. Hyuna texted him to let him know they were on their way and they stopped for food.

Yuto sat beside Minah, she demanded as much, his elbow resting on the table while he watched her do some homework. She was doing really well. He only helped every so often. She also helped him learn some new Korean words he didn’t know.

When the door opened, Minah jumped up and ran into her father’s waiting arms, “Appa! Can Hyunggu oppa have dinner with us again?”

Hyojong managed to hold bags and the little girl at the same time, only until Yuto got up and unloaded the bags from him. Hyojong thanked him, “I don’t see why not. Your umma and I don’t work that late on Friday. But why the sudden interest?”

“Yuto oppa likes Hyunggu oppa,” Minah admitted happily.

Yuto nearly dropped the bags he was holding. A full panic set in as Hyuna and Hyunbin came into the house at that moment. Hyuna grinned, “Oh really? I always thought Hyunggu was cute. Too young for me. Good choice.”

“Yah,” Hyojong rolled his eyes. He turned his attention to Yuto who seemed ready to burst into tears, “What?”

Yuto opened his mouth several times, but nothing really came out. Hyuna smiled at him, patting his shoulder, “Don’t think too much. We’re very understanding. There was this one time Hyojong had a boyfriend.”

Hyojong shrugged, “I still talk to him. Hyuna still calls him my boyfriend sometimes.”

Hyuna laughed, “I freaked out some people by saying this is my boyfriend and my boyfriend’s boyfriend. It was hilarious.”

Yuto was conflicted with a bunch of emotions again. The fact they were fine with what they heard about Yuto and Hyunggu - not that there was anything - was a relief. His eyes glanced towards Hyunbin who took a seat in his chair. 

“I’m too old to care, son,” the old man shrugged, “I’ve lived a long thing and I’ve done things that would blow your mind.”

That sounded oddly threatening, Yuto noted, but he released a sigh of relief. Until it hit him.

“I don’t like Hyunggu,” he finally retorted.

Hyojong and Hyuna shared a look. They turned their eyes and scoffed in unison before going on to set the table with the food they brought. Yuto couldn’t believe them.

The next day came and Yuto was up earlier, dressed like he was going outside instead of like he was going back to bed and his hair brushed before he met Minah in the living room, eating her food and watching cartoons. She giggled, but he ignored her to get himself some coffee.

Before he knew it, they were out the door, heading to the Kindergarten. Like yesterday, the teachers were out there greeting the students and parents. Yuto saw Hyunggu almost instantly. As they approached, Minah released Yuto’s hand and ran straight to Hyunggu.

“Oppa! Can you come Friday night?” Minah asked, smiling up at him.

Hyunggu placed a hand on her head and smiled, “Of course.”

“Yuto oppa will be there,” she added.

Hyunggu glanced up at Yuto and smiled, “I’d be disappointed if he wasn’t.”

Disappointed?

Yuto’s mind was going a hundred miles a minute again. Why was Hyunggu doing this to him?

“I’ll see you later,” Hyunggu spoke up, pulling Yuto in again, “I can’t wait.”

Japanese once more. Yuto was starting to really love the Japanese language more. He didn’t even get a chance to say anything before the two were inside.

Yuto was looking forward to Friday.

The rest of the week went by. Hyunggu continued to flirt - at least, it seemed like flirting - with Yuto when he came to drop Minah off and come get her. Yuto was almost certain that the attraction was mutual.

That day was different since Hyunggu would be walking with them to the house for dinner. Even if Hyuna and Hyojong were home, Yuto offered to go get Minah and as soon as he arrived, Minah grabbed his hand. Her other hand held Hyunggu’s. The other male wasn’t wearing his apron. He seemed to always be wearing the same pink hoodie he usually had on and jeans with sneakers. He dressed like he was younger, but Yuto still didn’t know how old. 

“Thank you for picking us up,” Hyunggu smiled warmly at Yuto.

“You’re welcome,” he smiled back. He found it easier as the week progressed to greet the other. He spoke just a bit more than before, but he really was a man of little words. 

As the three walked down the path, Minah swung their arms, humming a song to herself. Occasionally, Yuto and Hyunggu would share glances by accident. Each them attempted to steal glances of the other, but always ended up getting caught.

Once they arrived, Hyuna welcomed Hyunggu with a hug, “I am so glad you’re here again. I’m sure everyone is.”

There was some sort of mischievousness behind the way she said everyone. Yuto was starting to understand where Minah got it from. Hyuna eyes him wickedly, but he made no reaction since he knew Hyunggu was looking at him too.

“It’s always a pleasure. Thank you for inviting me,” Hyunggu was kind, Boeing his head in respect of his hosts.

Yuto walked into the house after helping Minah out of her jacket and shoes. He sat her backpack down, his hand brushing the top of her head with affection. She already had him around her little fingers.

Minah ran over to Hyojong who was bringing in food. Hyunbin was in his chair, eyes on the TV until Hyuna called him for dinner. He moved slowly, but he eventually took his spot at the head of the table. Hyuna took the other side while Hyojong and Minah took the other. That meant Yuto next to Hyunggu. He was starting to think this was all some big plan. 

Yuto took his seat and Hyunggu followed. Their knees brushed and they spared a glance. Yuto blushes slightly while Hyunggu just smiled. 

Dinner, for the most part, was lively. Conversations focused mostly on Minah’s wellbeing and how she was doing in her classes. No surprise but she was outgoing and well liked by her peers and did amazing academically. They had no worries about her.

The conversation soon moved to focus on Yuto, seemingly brought on by Hyojong until Hyunggu started to ask the questions.

“Do you have a favorite place you like to go in your hometown?” Hyunggu questioned. 

Yuto pokes at his food, “There is a shrine not far from where I live. I used to go to it all the time. Not because I pray or anything, but it was nice. Calm. I could go there for hours and read or do homework or just sit. It was nice.”

Hyunggu was looking at him, a small smile on his face. He tilted his head a bit, his smile growing before he looked at his food. There was something in the way Hyunggu looked at him. Yuto had some theories on what it was, but he didn’t want to actually think it. He feared he would end up disappointed. Yuto noticed he bit his lip. How was it possible that every little thing Hyunggu did had him wishing to be just a bit closer?

Someone cleared their throat (probably Hyojong) that got Yuto to look up. Hyojong gave him a knowing smile. He looked away embarrassed as he started eating again. It was quiet for a few moments before Hyuna spoke up.

Dinner went over rather well. It was mostly Hyunggu asking Yuto random questions. Sometimes Hyojong and Hyuna would interject. Hyunbin mostly focused on Minah who seemed pleased with anything that was going on. 

“I think I’ve overstayed my welcome,” Hyunggu admitted. He had offered to help clean dishes, but Hyuna and Hyojong insisted he played with Minah instead. The two played with her toys for a bit, Yuto watching them while Hyunbin went off to bed, not having much energy left.

Yuto couldn’t help but be disappointed and maybe Hyunggu noticed. He turned to Yuto, “Do you mind… walking me back to the bus stop? It’s really late…”

The way he said it made it sound like it was a guise to just get him to go along, not that Hyunggu really needed one. Yuto was up moments later. 

Hyunggu said his last goodbyes before he left the home with Yuto. They walked side by side, their arms almost touching. Yuto’s hands were in his pockets and Hyunggu’s were stuffed into the large front pocket of his hoodie. They occasionally bumped shoulders. Hyunggu had a soft smile on his lips.

They were silent for the longest time. It was Yuto who spoke up first, “I’m reading into this.”

Hyunggu look confused for a moment, “What do you mean?”

“Never mind,” Yuto lifted a hand to scratched the back of his head. He dropped the Japanese because he suddenly worried Hyunggu just didn’t understand. 

The other looked concerned for a moment, but Yuto spoke up again, “Why Kindergarten? Why a teacher?”

“Wasn’t my first choice,” Hyunggu admitted with a small smile, “I wanted to be an idol. I wanted to dance and sing, but I tore some ligaments in my leg and dancing became too painful. I had to give it up. I still try to dance sometimes and I always liked kids and kids really like me, so I decided to get my certification instead.”

Yuto was surprised. Hyunggu as an idol? He could imagine it. He never saw the other dance or heard him sing, but with a personality as comforting as his, Yuto would buy every album and stream every music video he was in.

The silence returned until they made it to the bus stop. The bus was meant to show up at any second. They stood there, Yuto not really wanting to leave him yet.

“You’re not,” Hyunggu said suddenly. The Japanese shocked him again. He looked at the other who smiled sweetly, “I’m an open book, Yuto.”

It was that look again. The way Hyunggu looked at him, after hearing those words, made it clear. He really wasn’t reading into anything. Hyunggu looked at him like he liked him. Like Yuto was one in a million.

Pulling his hand from his pocket, he raised it to rest against Hyunggu’s cheek. The other stepped forward, closer to Yuto. One of his hands moved to rest on Yuto’s chest. He even leaned into the hand against his cheek.

Before Yuto even got a chance to kiss the other, there was a honk. The two were both startled and pulled away from each other. Curious eyes peered at them from the bus and a not to amused bus driver glared at them. Yuto’s face was flushed, but Hyunggu laughed. 

He turned to look at Yuto and got in his top toes to kiss Yuto’s lips before he turned and ran into the bus.

Yuto watched him find his seat by a window just in front of him. He waved a finger at Yuto, a cocky grin on his face. Yuto could just wave in awe. He was certain he was still waving even as the bus took off.

He really liked Korea.


End file.
